


Ex Meeting

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Meeting the ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clint meet Betty at a store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ex Meeting

Bruce and Clint were grocery shopping. Clint had been on an assignment for 1 month. So Bruce was living at the Tower. Now they were out of groceries.

Clint said, "Brucie, I'll go gate some pizza bagels."

Bruce said, "Don;t bring too many."

Bruce was just looking over the boxes of cereal when a voice said, "Bruce?"

Bruce turns and sees a familiar face he hasn't seen in years, "Betty?"

Betty smiled, "It is you. You look good."

Bruce said, "Thanks, you too."

Betty said, "I saw you during the Battle of New York."

Bruce nodded and said, "Do you live in New York?"

Betty said, "No, I'm here for a friends wedding."

Suddenly Clint called Bruce, "Bruce, do you want chamomile tea?"

Clint came up to them.

Bruce said, "Clint, this Dr Betty Ross, Betty, Agent Clint Barton, my boyfriend."

Betty's eyes widened. Clint and her shook hands.

Bruce said, "I'd like tea."

Clint nodded and went to get some.

Betty said, "You look happy with him."

Bruce said, "He makes me happy."

Betty smiled, "You deserve this, Bruce. Any way I have to go. Goodbye."

Bruce said, "Goodbye, Betty. Nice to meet you after so many years."

Clint came back and said, "That was awkward."

Bruce said, "Usually meeting an ex is."

Clint grinned and pecked Bruce on the lips.

Bruce smiled and said, "Lets go home."

They paid for groceries and went home.


End file.
